The Matchmaking Trio
by Sachi Fuchida
Summary: [Maddick TwoShot] What happens when Chip, Xander, and Vida team up to get Nick and Maddie together on a date? When the trio plays matchmaker, will Nick and Madison be stuck in an awkward moment, or wrapped up in a passionate one?


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force or any of the characters in it.

Summary: What happens when Chip, Xander, and Vida team up to get Nick and Maddie together on a date? After all, the blue and red ranger haven't confessed their feelings yet. When the trio plays matchmaker, while Nick and Madison be stuck in an awkward moment, or wrapped up in a passionate one?

Author's Ramblings: This is a Maddie and Nick two-shot! -triumphant fanfare- For those of you waiting on my Curiosity Kills the Red Ranger fanfiction, I apologize for the delay and willl get that up soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy part one of this two-shot, starring the Power Rangers Mystic Force!

----------------------------------------

THE MATCHMAKING TRIO - PART ONE

CHAPTER ONE

----------------------------------------

**ROCK PORIUM**

Three figures, crouched behind the DJ table, poked their heads up to check the area. The unsuspecting Madison had waved good-bye to them, assuming they had an errand to run. But, much to Vida's displeasure, she found herself nearly squashed into the wall beside, who else, Xander, the one who had dragged her along in the first place.

"Xander, your elbow is in my stomach!" the female brunette hissed. "Move it, or I'm going to move it for you," she growled, instantly feeling the pressure being lifted. The threatened male, despite her words, chuckled. (He wasused to it anyways.) He put a finger to his lips, then moved it to Vida's. Recieving a glare, the Ausie immediately removed his finger, but pointed to Chip to show that the yellow ranger had something to say to them.

The redhead grinned wildly as he took out a miniature notebook from his pocket, its cover blindign yellow. The two boys obviously knew what was going on, but had left Vida in the dark. But now, for thier mission to succeed, they needed to enlighten her and make the pink ranger part of their plan. "Alright, V..." he paused dramatically, "We have a plan." The more daring of the Rocca sisters looked at him pointedly, shoving him a bit. Her irritation was showing, partially because she was completely clueless to the boys' schemes, and partially becuase her foot was quickly falling asleep, curled up behind the table.

"What is it? And why aren't Nikc and Maddie here?" Vida folded her arms, determinded to find out what was going on. Being the only sibling of Madie's, the Rocca sisters were awfully close, and shared nearly everythign together, despite their different personalities. Then again, they were like ying and yang; they balanced each other out. anyways, Vida disliked keping secrets from her sister, and made it a part of her job occupation to have the boys in their group know it. "Spill it. Now."

"Okay, okay." The yellow ranger turned to a marked page in his notebook. A marked _blank_ page, that is. "I call it: 'Operation Get Nick and Madison Together On a Date Without Them Knowing It'."

Xander nodded in agreement, rubbing his hands togetrher. "We have the name, but not the actual plan. That's where you come in! We need help makign the plan...Although I don't see why we couldn't call it Xander's Matchmaking Operation."

Scoffing, Vida shook her head. "And what exactly makes you think I'm going to help you do that?"

"That," the two boys spoke in unison, pointing out towards Madison, who'd been sweeping. Vida followed their gaze, her buzzing leg suddenly forgotten.

"Nick...You haven't seen Xaner, Chip, or Vida, have you? They said they'd be right back." Maddie furrowed her brow in confusion as she paused in front of hte front counter Nick was behind, broom in hand.

The red ranger looked up, having been sorting through the store's mail, which was mostly bill Toby had been avoiding. Again.

"Uh, no, I haven't. Don't worry, they'll be back soon," he replied. Coming from behind the counter, he carried the envelopes in his right hand, and rested his left hand momentarily on her shoulder reassuringly before proceeding to Toby's office.

"Yeah, right." Maddie brushed a starnd of hair behind her ear, her cheeks tinged with a light pink. Nick's hand was so warm, so comforting. And just with that pat, she really did believe that they'd be back soon. Besides, Nick never lied to her. And his eyes, a warm green speckled with flecks of olive. They'd always shown with determination and confidence, two traits that Maddie wished she had more of herself. Then maybe she'd actually have a chance and the nerve to walk up to him and admit her feelings. Once she got them sorted out, at least. But was she really his type in the first place? LeeLee was always approaching him, and even though her mother was Necrolai, the vampire queen, she was awfully pretty. _'Hold on, I'm jealous of LeeLee? Love can really make you crazy...Wait, so I **am** in love with Nick?'_ The brunette groaned softly. Already frusturated with her thoughts after a couple minutes of musing, Madison leaned back against a table, startling a stack of CD's. Snapping out of her reverie, she elped in alarm but quckly resumed working wiht a flushed face, hoping Nick hadn't heard her in Toby's office.

Behind the DJ table, the two boys smiled coyly. "See?" they said in unison once more. Chip and Xander exchanged surprised glances, then burst into a fit of snickers, high-fiving each other.

"Shut up," Vida muttered. Her eyes were still on her sister, bu tthey were much softer now; they didn't hold the frusturated glare they had before. it was rare to see the rock-hard female sympathetic for someone, but it wasn't surprising that Maddie was the cause. Sighing in defeat, she waved her hand dismissively. "Fine, but if he breaks her heart, all three of you are going down," Vida warned threateningly.

The freckled yellow ranger held up his hands in defense. "I hear you loud and clear." Xander nodded in agreement, but leaned over to Chip.

"I'll blame the raging hormones, right buddy?" the Aussie smirked and chuckled but was quickly silenced under the pink ranger's stare.

"Tonight, your house, we'll talk," the brunette poked Xander in the chest, then abruptly stood up. Casually slipping her headphones over one ear, she began dancing on the platform, music blaring into her ears through the speakers as she pressed the 'play' button. "Hey, Sis! Come check this out!" Briefly stopping, she turned aroudn and looked down at the two males. "Move. Now." Chip and Xander scrambled out from behind the table and suddenly reappeared near the ladder in the back corner of the store.

Maddie jumped, blinking furiously. " I could've sworn I heard Sis's voice..." she murmured under her breath. Galncing around Rock Porium, her eyes finaly landed on her dancing sister behind the DJ table. "Vida! When did you get back?" She tilted her head, making her way to the other Rocca. "Xander and Chip are back too..." A hint of curiosity could be heard in her voice, along with suspicion.

"When I came back? Probably around the time you were daydreaming about a certain someone," the other teased gently. "So who's the lucky guy that's cuaght my sister's attention?"

"Don't be silly. It's no one! I was just htinking about something."

"Uh-huh..." Vida arched her eyebrows skeptically, but shrugged it off. "By the way, I've gotta go to Xaner's house after work. That okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" Madison put the broom away in the closet, then folde dher arms and grinned slyly. "Xander's house...Can I ask why?"

Vida opened her mouth to say something in response, then caught the accusing tone in Maddie's voice. Her eyes snapped open in amazement, her jaw dropping. She was partially appalled that her sister would think she would do such a thing, with Xander no less, then she was also surprised Maddie would think such a thing at all! "No! It's not like that! Chip's coming with us! Right, Chip?"

Now it was the blue ranger's turn to arch her eyebrows skeptically. Her gaze turned to Chip and Xander's direction, watching Chip nod nonchalantly, as if to agree with Vida. But when the other two looked away, the yellow ranger shook his head furiously, repeatedly mouthing the word 'no'. Maddie supressed a laugh, covering her mouth loosely with her hand.

"It sounds pretty suspicious to me," the fifth and final member of the group chuckled, resting his arm on Maddie's shoulder. His other hand was shoved into the pocket of his dark, denim jeans. "After all, we all know who Xander likes, even though he flirts with every other girl he sees."

Chip laughed loudly, clutching his stomach. To him, it was rather hilarious imagining two of his long-time friends...doing things. Especially when Vida usually just ignored Xander. "Love can make people do some crazy things. Right, Maddie?" A large smile from ear to ear was still on Chip's features, although he didn't realize he'd just voiced Madison's earlier thoughts.

The blue ranger laughed uneasily, still feeling Nick leaning on her shoulder. It wasn't that she didn't like having it there - of course that's not how she was feeling! It's just that she wasn't used to having it there. Although she, obvoiusly, could get used to it, right?

"Very funny, guys. Me, Chip, and Xander have stuff to do." Vida looked up to the clock, taking off her purple work-shirt. "Let's go!" Xander and Chip followed behind, the former turning around and winking at Madison and Nick. The red wizard chuckled at his friend's comical actions, taking off his own work-shirt.

"Need a lift home, Maddie? Since V's going to Xander's?" the male brunette inquired, slipping on his trademark leather jacket. "It'll be a fast ride, but it's fun."

Madison gave him a grateful smile. Walking to her house would only take about ten minutes, but Nick was offering. How could she refuse. "Thanks, Nick."

"No problem. Just hold on tight, or you'll fall off," he joked, handing her his extra helmet as he walked outside. Swinging his left leg over the seat and starting up his motorcycle, he turned around quickly to make sure Maddie was seated. "Hold on to me, okay?"

The female nodded uneasily, climbing on behind him and holding his waist loosely. Underneath the helmet, Madison blushed furiously, not used to being this close to her crush. Shrugging her nervousness off, she closed her eyes, feeling the wind whip the edges of her shirt and Nick jerking at the turns. "Maddie, you're gonna fall off if you don't hold tighter!" Nick grinned under his own helmet, pushing the gas pedal a little farther down. The blue ranger emitted a small shriek, holding tight to his stomach and her face buried into his back.

Within a matter of minutes, Nick pressed down gradually on the brakes, stopping in front of a rather large house, only one light shining through the kitchen window. "Here we are.." Nick murmured to the girl still clinging to him. It was safe to say that the ride was rather short-lived, and he was a bit disappointed. After all, his heart had soared when he felt Madison tighten her grip around him. It felt great to have her depend on him.

The blue ranger gently released the male's body, her heart pounding in her ears. Sliding off the motorcycle, she flashed a smile at him, then looked down at her feet. "Sorry about..well..holding you so tight. I guess I was a little freaked out." She laughed softly, looking up into his face. She'd taken her helmet off and her hair was slightly mussed as she ran a hand through her brunette locks.The sun was setting behind him, shining onto Madison's face as she smiled. "But thanks. For the ride," the aspiring film-maker gestured to the motorcycle.

"Anytime." He shrugged nonchalantly, taking off his helmet as well for a moment. "I'll see you tomorrow at work." Tapping his gloved finger against his helmet, he paused and tilted his head, motioning for her to come closer, as if he was about to reveal a secret to her. Maddie approached him, perplexed, leaning forward. In a matter of seconds, Nick held her chin with his index finger and thumb, brushing his lips across hers in a chaste and innocent kiss. He let go of her chin, his eyes roaming across her features before pressing his lips firmly against her forehead. Without a single utterance, he slipped his helmet back on and revved off, a cloud of smoke trailing behind him, leaving Maddie in awe.

"Bye.." she whispered under her breath, her fingers gently touching her lips, rememebering so vividly the tingle that rippled throughout her body with that one, simple kiss. Numbly, she made her way to the white, wooden door and opened it. Once inside, she leaned against the door, several thoughts running through her head.

"Madison, you're home! Where's your sister?" Mrs. Rocca looked curiously at her daughter, recieving only an absentminded shrug. Walking towards the stairs, Madison flopped onto her bed the minute she reached it, her dark brown hues staring up towards the ceiling. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, so loudly that she swore Nick could hear it on his motorcyle, above the roaring engine. Strands of her dark brown locks framed her now rosy cheeks, until she abruptly sat up on her bed, her hands pressed down on the mattress.

A few moment later, Madison rested cross-legged on her bed, her hair slightly mussed as she spoke to a black device on a tripod in front of her. "Nick...did the unthinkable today. At least, I think its unthinkable." Her dark orbs stared at her locked door for several moments, until assured that no one was eavesdropping. "To be blunt, he kissed me." The blue ranger shrugged, almost nonchalantly, but a soft smile donned over her features. "It was short, and sweet...But it meant a lot. I don't want to tell anyo-" A loud knock on the door interrupted her video journal, sending the usually calm and collected female dashing around the room to find a hiding spot for that tape. Settling for inside her pillowcase, she strolled to the door casually (as casually as possible anyways), and turned the knob, automatically unlocking the door.

"Hey!" The familiar face of her sister greeted Maddie as the more rebellious of the two leaned against the door frame. "You okay?"

"Yea, yea! I'm fine," she folded her arms, hoping to capture some heat by creating some friction. "What's up?"

"You want to go to the fair tomorrow?"

----------------------------------------

Author's Ramblings: Yay! Over the summer, I just started writing random little stories, and the idea of matchmaking came up. This the first part, and I know that I'm horrible at updating but I **will** get the second half to this up **soon**. Just school and homework, can get a bit hectic. Still, I'll try my hardest. Review for me! Thanks and happy reading.


End file.
